Love Letters
by LadeA3
Summary: Gohan has been away on a galatic war, but he and Videl send love letters when they can. How will a mistake change the relationship? Will Gohan be able to cope? or will it be the end of them or him? Complete.


_**Disclaimer: People Writings letters: **_Videl, _Pan, __**Gohan. I don't own Dragon Ball Z. **_

_**Summary: **__Gohan has been away on a galatic war, but he and Videl send love letters when they can. How will a mistake change the relationship? Will Gohan be able to cope? Or will it be the end of them or him?_

_**Love Letters**_

May 9 ….

Dear Gohan,

How are you? Panny and I really miss you. I hope you aren't working too hard. Since you've been away, it's been hard. Panny got her report card, today. She got all A's. I guess she has your brain, huh. I really miss you, Hun. When are you coming home? I'm getting real lonely.

With Love,

Videl

P.S. Pan wanted to tell you something. _I love you, Daddy and we miss you so much come home soon. Oxoxoxox._ I know you know she meant xoxoxo, right?

* * *

May 11…

Dear Gohan,

I'm sure you didn't get the May 9th one yet, but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday.

_Happy Birthday, Daddy._

Hope you're coming home soon.

With Love,

Videl

* * *

**May 23…**

_**Dear Videl,**_

_**I'm sorry I'm responding so late. We've been busy. We were boomed a few days ago and had to move out. So I wasn't able to read them as soon as I wanted to, but I appreciate your birthday gift. Tell Pan I said thank you as well. I miss the both of you to but -and I'm sorry I can't tell you when I'm coming back. They've added more troops…but that isn't the point. I love you, too. I'm really sorry for sending it so late. How is mom and Bulma, Vegeta, Goten… and how are you? I hope you're not missing me too much. You or Pan….I hope to see you soon…Kisses….Love You…**_

_**Your Love,**_

_**Gohan**_

_**P.S. Always will love you….and miss you**_

* * *

_**June 1**_

_**Dear Videl,**_

_**Are you feeling okay? You usually respond quickly to my letters. I hope you are alright….hope you respond soon,**_

_**Your Love,**_

_**Gohan**_

_**P.S. Still LOVING and MISSING you…hope to see you soon**_

* * *

_June 6,_

_Dear Daddy,_

_Mommy hasn't been home, a lot. She left me with grandma a few weeks ago. She was crying a lot, but tried to lie and hide it from me but -it was the word the means out there –obvious, I think. But she's been seeing a special person now. He's was bringing her home but she's not here anymore. I have to hurry now because grandma's coming._

_Pan_

* * *

_**June 18**_

_**Dear Videl,**_

_**If you get this Videl I'm coming home soon from now to next year. They promised me I'd be gone before February. Please Videl don't worry about me, I'm fine and please….please stay strong. I'm coming I'm so sorry you had to wait so long. It's coming to an end I promise. I love you and miss you….love you…and I hope it hasn't been to stressful….tell Pan I said Thanks**_

_**Your Love,**_

_**Gohan**_

_**P.S. Always and Still LOVING YOU!**_

* * *

_**August 15…**_

_**Dear Videl,**_

_**How have you been you having been responding lately? Hope you're not taking it too hard. Love You**_

_**Your Love,**_

_**Gohan**_

_**Love Forever**_

* * *

_**October 23,**_

_**Hey you still have not been responding lately, still? Hope you're not taking it too hard. I'm getting really worried. I even tried calling mom; she has no clue what's wrong. Love You.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Gohan**_

* * *

October 26…

Dear Gohan,

I'm so sorry I have something terrible to tell you, but I don't know how. I'm so sorry.

With Regret,

Videl

* * *

_**November 3,**_

_**Videl, what is it? Is it Pan? Are you okay? What's wrong? Just tell me. I feel so paranoid right now.**_

_**Worried,**_

_**Gohan**_

* * *

November 23,

Gohan,

I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me. But I am with child—I'm pregnant, Gohan. I had an affair. I couldn't stand being by myself. Life sucked looking at the paper saying I love you, but I never felt it. I always felt you were never coming home and I met someone who reminded me of you. He was kind, smart and he comforted me. He made me laugh the way you use to. I'm so sorry, Gohan, please forgive me.

The Sorry,

Videl

Always love you

* * *

_**December 25,**_

_**Tell Pan I said Merry Christmas. I don't see why I'm writing this. I really truly can't find it in my deepest of hearts to forgive you. All I've done for you and you betray me. All I've done is protect you, show my love to you, care for you and our child. Why? But truly don't tell me; I don't want to know. I'm supposed to come home tomorrow but I don't know now. I see no reason for me to return, except for Pan. But I'm sure the person who reminds me of you can be me for her; he was for you wasn't he? You don't have to answer, but when is your due date? Tell Pan I love her. I hope you know I used to love you but the betrayal I feel is deepening the more I write this letter, so this is my goodbye, Videl. I'll always cherish what we have-had. I hope your life is full of fulfillment.**_

_**Always With Love,**_

_**Gohan**_

* * *

Videl read the paper a hundred times. Before she truly realized the pain she implemented and the sadness overwhelming in her heart.

"What have I done?" she slapped her face. "I'm so stupid," she repeated to herself over and over again. Pan was at Mrs. Son's house. She was aware but couldn't believe it. She stopped talking to Videl all together.

"I have to get him back," she told herself, "Maybe I shouldn't—he was too good for me anyway," She sat letting the moments pass her by like clockwork. She started out of her seat when she had gotten a phone call.

"Hello,"

"Yes, Are you Mrs. Son?" the man asked. He had a husky voice and a sadden tone.

"Yes,"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to tell you that your husband, Gohan Son has died. He and his squad were getting ready for departure and—"

"What?" she was able to say after minutes of silence.

"He was in the middle of writing a letter while he was on his departure. I would read it to you, but if you don't I'll send it."

"No, read it," as he read it Videl imagined Gohan's handwriting and how he would have wrote every word.

_**"Dear Videl,**_

_**I'm sorry I shouldn't have said those things. I understand you had the right. I'm coming home today, and you should always know that I'll always love you, forever as long as…I…live**_," the man on the phone was able to choke out the words. He sounded as if he was going to cry, himself_**.**_

"_**Your Love,**_

_**Gohan.**_

_**My Love,"**_

"Thank you very much, sir, I really appreciate it. Would you mind sending the letter back to me, please?" Videl asked sobbing, the tears slowly escaping her eyes.

"Sure no problem, ma'am, again I'm sorry for your lost," he said sincerely.

_He still loved her. He was so forgiving._

A simple story, short. I was going to end it sad. Gohan would just die with hatred in his heart, but that's not Gohan so I had to change the ending. Please review.


End file.
